Embarazo
by xPhantomhive
Summary: Mello y Matt esperan un bebé, o por lo menos eso es lo que ellos creen... ¿Cuantos dolores de cabeza sufrirá Matt gracias a esto? One-shot.


Esta es la primera historia que escribo, así que espero que por lo menos llegue algún comentario diciendo si les gusto la historia, alguna critica o por lo menos algún rastro de que leyeron esto.

La idea original de esta historia surgió de un fan art que vi hace mucho tiempo en DeviantArt. Lo pueden encontrar aquí: art/Death-Note-Family-Plan-p-2-66275525

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Era la 1 de la mañana. Mello se encontraba incómodamente dormido sobre la cama dando vueltas sobre la cama sintiendo un incomodo movimiento en su estomago y varios gruñidos, su estomago estaba gruñendo y el lo podía sentir. Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que por mas que lo intentara no iba a poder conciliar el sueño de esa manera, miro hacia la izquierda y vio que el se encontraba solo en la cama, no había rastro de que Matt hubiera ido a dormirse aun.

-Seguramente esta en la sala jugando con sus videojuegos -pensó.

Se levanto lentamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina, busco por todas partes tratando de buscar chocolate, incluso llego a buscar abajo de la mesa pero nada. No había nada. Ningún rastro de algún chocolate.

-Matt... idiota, te comiste mi último chocolate -mascullo en voz baja.

Rendido se dirigió de nuevo hacia su habitación y se tiro en la cama sin importarle ocupar todo el espacio, Matt iba a seguir jugando hasta que saliera el sol y aunque se equivocara no tenia intenciones de dejarlo dormir con el, no después de haberse comido el último chocolate. Intento dormir, daba vueltas por toda la cama pero aun así no lo conseguía.

-¡MIERDA! Es imposible, no puedo dormir y...

No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, salto de la cama y se dirigió al baño corriendo, ya ahí expulso todo lo que había comido al día anterior e incluso quizás los chocolates que había comido en toda su vida.

-Fatiga. Nauseas. Antojos a la 1 de la mañana...

Esto solo podía significar algo, salio corriendo del baño y se dirigió a la sala para encontrarse con un pelirrojo muy concentrado en su videojuego. La tercera guerra mundial podría ocurrir frente a el y no se daría cuenta.

-Matt, estoy embarazado -dijo el rubio rápidamente, su nerviosismo era evidente.

-Genial.

¿Genial? ¿Enserio? ¿Era todo? El le iba a dar una pequeña parte de ambos y era todo lo que se le ocurría decir. Quizás debió de decir "Matt, te compre un nuevo videojuego" o "Matt, eres un idiota por haberte comido mi último chocolate, estarás sin videojuegos un mes" por lo menos así hubiera mostrado alguna otra emoción.

-Podrías quitarte por favor, tu mirada de enojo hace que no me pueda concentrar en este juego -dijo el pelirrojo en un tono despreocupado.

El rubio se enojo, o quizás enojo era una palabra demasiado pequeña para lo que sentía en esos momentos. Se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del televisor y de un tirón desconecto todos los cables que le daban vida.

-¡MELLO¡ ¿Pero que haz hecho? Pedazo de idio.. -el pelirrojo estaba a punto de decirle miles de vulgaridades al rubio hasta que este lo detuvo, tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo besó, un pequeño beso corto en los labios, pero al fin un beso, lo que basto para callarlo.

-Matt ¿Me escuchaste? Estoy embarazado, vamos a tener un hijo -dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si lo de hace unos minutos nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Eh?

-Vas a ser papá, idiota ¿lo entiendes?

-Si, si, eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es como... -ni siquiera podía formular la pregunta, era algo completamente ilógico.

-¿Acaso dudas de mis instintos maternales? -la cara del rubio volvió a mostrar esa expresión de enojo.

-No, claro que no, es solo que... oh, olvídalo, si esto te hace feliz entonces a mi también.

-Gracias Matt, te amo -susurró.

El rubio se colgó del cuello de su compañero mientras lo abrazaba, mientras el pobre pelirrojo aun tenia un signo de interrogación marcado en la frente, les esperaban unos difíciles meses...

Y así comenzó un largo camino de 9 meses, comenzando con los antojos de Mello a las 2 de la mañana.

-Hey Matt ¿Que tal un poco de espagueti? -decía el rubio mientras llevaba un poco de pollo frito a su boca.

Frente a el estaba una mesa llena de platos sucios, comidas y bebidas que nunca en su vida imagino llegar a comer. El pelirrojo solo lo miraba mientras devoraba todo a su paso, podía quedarse hasta las 5 de la mañana jugando videojuegos sin que le diera sueño pero le era imposible quedarse despierto cocinando todo lo que a Mello se le antojara.

-Uh... si los puedo hacer con salsa, seguro -dijo mientras contestaba la anterior pregunta formada.

Y así fueron pasando los meses hasta que pronto la barriga de Mello empezó a crecer tanto que ya no podía entrar en su ropa así que alguna que otra vez tomaba prestada una camisa de Matt, claro, sin que este se diera cuenta, pero le serviría mientras encontrara tiempo para ir a comprar nueva ropa. Cada noche ambos se quedaban dormidos juntos pensando en algún posible nombre para su futuro bebé, mejor dicho Mello se quedaba dormido mientras Matt lo observaba, de vez en cuando dándole algún beso en la cabeza o en la mejilla.

**Meses después...**

Matt se encontraba un poco aburrido mientras leía un libro, así que decidió buscar en un bolsillo de su pantalón hasta encontrar un cigarrillo, después de varios segundos de búsqueda por fin lo encontró lo llevo a su boca y lo encendió Mello que se encontraba detrás de el había presenciado todo esto se enojo, tomando una silla que se encontraba cerca de el la levanto en brazos sin siquiera importarle la salud de su embarazo.

-Matt, eres un bastardo ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A FUMAR CUANDO ESTOY EMBARAZADO?! ¿Acaso sabes como puede afectar al bebé esto?

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta tranquilamente hasta estar cara a cara con el rubio.

-Mello, han pasado 12 meses, no estas embarazado. Solo estas gordo.

-¡SOLO ESTOY UN POCO PASADO DE PESO, ESO ES TODO! -grito Mello mientras arrojaba la silla que hace segundos sostenía arriba de su cabeza, ahora esta había ido a dar con la cara de Matt.- Esto apesta, todo este sobrepeso y para nada. Esto es culpa tuya y de tu incompetente esperma.

El pelirrojo, recuperándose del golpe que acababa de recibir por la silla se levanto y tomo el libro que hace unos momentos estaba leyendo.

-De acuerdo con este libro, todos los mitos acerca de la fertilidad involucran ceremonias de matrimonio y lunas de miel, pero tu no eres una persona supersticiosa, así que...

**Días después...**

Mello se encontraba vestido todo de blanco, con un hermoso velo que cubría su cabello dorado y un gran ramo de flores, junto a el se encontraba su compañero, con su vestimenta normal a excepción de que ahora llevaba encima de este un saco. El pelirrojo estaba demasiado concentrado en su videojuego portátil como para prestar atención a lo que sucedía alrededor de el, incluso para ignorar el momento de su propia boda.

-¡MATT! Creí que había escondido todos tus juegos... ¿De donde rayos sacaste eso?

Este solo lo ignoraba, sin intenciones, pero su juego era mucho mas interesante. Quien se hubiera imaginado que se metería en tantos problemas por culpa de un bebé que nunca existió.


End file.
